


Day Two Hundred Fourteen || New Coat

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [214]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Hinata's frugal habits mean hardly ever daring to spend money on something not 100% necessary. But Sasuke is here to help her learn to treat herself.





	Day Two Hundred Fourteen || New Coat

Hinata has always been the frugal type. Her clan’s rather conservative ways - including the monetary - were drilled into her from an early age. Spending money on anything superfluous - even clothes she thought she didn’t really _need_, or a simple snack when she really wasn’t _that_ hungry - would nag at her until she gave in and let the guilt outweigh her wants.

As soon as she started earning from her missions, nearly every spare bit was socked away and saved. While many of her friends would spend their ryō on outings and meetups in Konoha, Hinata always managed to dodge the events...either by skipping them altogether, or insisting she wasn’t hungry when they went for lunch, or that she’d just gotten new clothes when dragged into a boutique with the other girls of her year.

Even after the war, old habits are hard to break...but she does her best to try to..._relax_. The past year has taught her a lot...and she keeps learning as she goes. Life is short. What’s going to be the point in keeping so much money saved up if she ends up dying young? Sure, the war is leading to great change...but many aspects of their world are still dangerous. She still takes missions. Still puts her life on the line as a now-jōnin. Sure, she can leave it to someone - most likely her sister. But the Hyūga clan’s stinginess regarding money means having rather hefty coffers. Even without her sister’s potential inheritance, Hanabi will never want for anything.

And, well...it’s not like she has any children to leave it to.

...yet.

So...Hinata starts taking baby steps. A little trinket here, a little edible goodie there. Nothing extreme, nor too frequent. Just allowances to her own money, and her own happiness.

And as she gets to know Sasuke - another previous penny pincher - she only gets better. He, too, clung to every spare monetary reward. While the Uchiha fortunes were tucked away for him ‘when he got older’, he had a small allowance from it to live on...and anything extra, he’d keep in case of an emergency. Like Hinata, he really had no _need_ to...even if it was unwittingly, his clan and family left him a generous living...that was regulated by the village until he reached adulthood.

And by some miracle, it wasn’t stolen away during his absence. With not just himself, but Itachi and Shisui too returned to Konoha...that money was very quickly taken back into their custody, and the village has no more hands in their pockets.

Even so, he remains a fairly light spender. His rather focused lifestyle as a child means little attachment to _things_. He hates clutter, and finds little point in things like knick knacks. Sentimental objects are another story...but those rarely have to be bought.

But even he notices that Hinata takes a bit...too far. So he tries to encourage her.

“Hm...I don’t know…”

“Get it.”

“But- ?”

“You like it, don’t you?”

Hinata looks back to the shirt she’s eyeing. “...well, yes. But -”

“Do you think it would afford you its price worth in happiness?”

A blink, and then she checks the tag again. She’s...never thought of it that way before. “...I...think so.”

“Then get it.”

“But I have a full wardrobe already -”

“Then why are you looking?”

Lips pursing at his incessant questions. “I...I don’t know…”

“If you don’t actually want something here, then there’s no point. If you want something, but aren’t going to let yourself have it, you’re just being mean to yourself by standing here and pining over it. It’s an article of clothing. It’s not going to expire. You can wear it as much as you want until either it wears out, or gets torn, or you outgrow it. Point is...you like it, you want it, you’ll use it, and it’s hardly about to wipe out your savings. So why say no? And no,” he cuts in, seeing her open her mouth, “saying you already have clothes doesn’t cut it. It’s still something with a use. Having another in your arsenal doesn’t detract from what you have. If anything, they’ll all last a little longer because you have another to cycle through.”

The pair stare at one another, and...Hinata finds she has no retort. “...okay, fine. But just this one.”

Sasuke nods.

Baby steps.

On their way up to pay, having to stop behind a few other customers, Hinata glances around idly...and then pauses. There’s a clearance rack in a corner...she hadn’t seen that before. And just in plain view, as though taunting her...is a beautiful cream and lilac coat. It’s long, and on her petite height, it would practically reach the ground. Long, swooping sleeves...a hood...and a zipper.

...oh no...she wants it…

Sasuke, staring off almost dazedly as they wait, startles back to the present as Hinata bustles by him. Watching her go, he sees as she tugs it out from the rack a bit to get a better view. A sly smile grows on his face, sauntering over. “...find something else…?”

Her lips purse in a pout. “...I already said I would...that I would only get one thing…”

“...and?”

“...and...it’s the middle of Summer. I don’t need a coat.”

“Winter will be here before you know it.”

“I...I _have_ a coat…”

“That’s the same one you’ve had for years.”

“It...it’s still…”

“Hinata…”

She gives a light whine.

“Look...it’s half off. No one wants to buy coats right now because it’s hot. But that just means you can tuck it away until it gets cold again, and then you’ll have a pretty new coat to wear this Winter.”

“But Sasuke-kun…”

“You’re not convincing me that you don’t want it.”

She mumbles something he can’t quite hear.

“What?”

“I...I want it…”

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

Flushing pink in a mix of embarrassment and frustration, she repeats, “I want it!”

“Then get it.”

“But -?”

“If you give me one more excuse, I’m buying it _for_ you.”

A gasp. “No!”

“Then get it yourself!” he rebukes, having to choke back a laugh. Gods she’s cute.

Giving him a stubborn look, she swipes the hanger off the rack and marches back to her place in line. Sasuke follows, a satisfied smirk on his face. Once everything is paid for and they mosey back into the street, she mumbles, “You’re a b-bad influence on me…”

“Anyone could have told you that. In fact, they have...and you didn’t listen.”

Huffing, she bumps him with a hip.

“Hinata...it’s all right to put yourself first sometimes. To just...indulge in something because you want it. Stop policing yourself so hard.”

“I...I’ve always been that way. Changing my habits isn’t exactly e-easy…”

“I know. That’s why I’m trying to help.”

She gives a short snort. “That was you helping?”

“Never said I was good at it.”

“...no, you did fine. I guess I just feel bad…”

“Why? It’s _your_ money. _You_ earned it. There’s nothing to feel bad about.”

“I...don’t want to…” She hesitates, going red in the face.

“...what?”

“To...r-rely on you too much. Y’know, if...if we…”

Sasuke blinks. “...that...is a bridge we’ll cross when we get to it. But even then, if we..._do_, I’d never be unhappy about supporting you.”

“B-but I can support myself!”

“Never said you couldn’t. What I mean is...if we _do_ end up together that..._much_, then it’d be a partnership. If one of us has trouble, the other steps up and helps. And the same in reverse. Sure, I don’t want you blowing all your money, but it’s still _your_ money. There’s a pretty wide grey area between being a penny pincher, and going overboard when spending on yourself.”

She considers that quietly, still pink. There’s another aspect, of course...but she can barely talk about being together, let alone saving up for k-

“Anyway...you’ve got your new shirt, and your new coat. And you’re happy with them, right?”

“...right.”

“Good. Then that’s settled. Now, I’m going to buy you lunch.”

“W-what?”

“You heard me!”

“Sasuke-kun!”

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I had a looong day, so I'll be brief!
> 
> I've had something...kinda like this before? Where I elaborated a bit about my headcanons about Sasuke and Hinata's monetary habits. I see both being very cautious with their money when young, and having some trouble breaking out of that when they get older...but Hinata more so. Careful girl is careful.
> 
> Buuut...yeah! That's all I got for today, lol - had a long day on v little sleep, so I'm gonna go hit the hay! Thanks for reading~


End file.
